A Tom Kaulitz Romance
by ms.Katsumi
Summary: When four best friends get a chance to go to Germany for the summer, they unexpectantly meet the famous Tokio Hotel. Love begins to blossom between them, but in relationships, there must be misunderstandings and fights and jealousy right?
1. Character Profiles

Profile – Kari

**Name:** Kari

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** December 13, 1990

**Guy:** Tom Kaulitz

**Eye Color:** Chocolate brown

**Hair Color**: Brown (long, wavy)

**Height**: 5'4"

**Weight**: 117 lbs

**Ethnicity:** Asian

**Family:** Mom & Dad, sister Angela (& Angela's baby)

**Likes:**

*Color ^ blue, white

*Music ^ classical, rock/pop

*Instrument ^ piano

*Food ^ seafood, sushi

*Reading

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

*smart

*shy

*education first

*wants to be more outgoing

*opposite of Tom

*caring

**Interesting Facts:**

*was Valedictorian of her high school

Profile – Taylor

**Name:** Taylor

**Age:** 18

**Birthday**: February 9, 1990

**Guy:** Bill Kaulitz

**Eye Color:** greenish-blue

**Hair Color:** dirty blonde (brownish-blonde & medium length)

**Height:** 5'9"

**Weight**: 126 lbs

**Ethnicity**: White/German

**Family:** live w/ mom, parents divorced, mom works a lot, a little close to daughter

**Likes:**

*Color ^ black, red

*Music ^ rock-alternative

*Instrument ^ guitar

*Food ^ trying new things; everything

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

*determined

*responsible

*serious

*knows how you feel

*good friend

*independent

Interesting Facts:

*likes giving advice

*people respect her because she is responsible

**Profile – Jaymie**

**Name:**

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** December 31, 1989

**Guy:** Georg Listing

**Eye Color:** Dark brown

**Hair Color:** Black (medium length, straight)

**Height**: 5'6"

**Weight**: 119 lbs

**Ethnicity:** Asian

**Family:** Grandparents

**Likes:**

***Color** ^ black/white

***Music** ^ soft rock

*being along

***Food** ^ anything she cooks

*being alone

**Dislikes:**

*meeting new people

*wearing skirt/dresses

**Personality:**

*non-talkative

*not a lot of emotion except when really likes something

*quiet

*really pretty

**Interesting Facts:**

*Tokio Hotel changes her

**Profile – Julia**

**Name**: Julia

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** July 27, 1990

**Guy:** Gustav Shafer

**Hair Color:** Light brown w/ blonde streaks (short, straight)

**Eye Color**: Hazel

**Height**: 5'4"

**Weight**:114 lbs

**Ethnicity**: Spanish American

**Family:** Mom, Dad, … (brother), (sister), Julia, (brother), (sister)

**Likes:**

***Color** ^ bright – baby blue, light green

***Music** ^ rock/rock alternative

*partying

***Food** ^ asian food

Dislikes:

**Personality:**

*wild

*smart

*bubbly/laughs a lot

*brave

*talkative/outgoing

**Interesting Facts:**

Used to be a player


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Kari

This was it. High school was finally over. No more…actually, there's nothing much to miss about high school. Aside from your experience, the things you won't miss are your snappy teachers, yucky lunch food, and P.E. I was becoming a woman now, going out into the world, making my own decisions, doing what I wanted. I had always dreamed of this day, the day I was ready to fly out of my nest [dramatic ].

Just the other day, I was crying my eyes out at graduation because I would surely miss all the great friends I made at Edison High School. The best thing was that my three best friends and I were all going to the same college, UC Davis. It was an honor; I had been looking forward to the day I would make it into UC Davis since I was a freshman.

I opened my eyes to find darkness surrounding me. I looked over at my clock which read, "2:44 a.m.", and I closed my eyes again.

The next thing I knew, my cell phone rang. I kept my eyes closed and lazily reached for my phone on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Kari! Guess what?" It was Taylor. Before I got a chance to answer, she said, "So my mom was sending me to Germany and the other countries in Europe and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along! I got these VIP tickets to see Tokio Hotel there!"

At the sound of 'Tokio Hotel', I was wide awake.

"What? In Germany? For reals?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Julia and Jaymie are going too! You _have_ to go!"

"I'll ask my parents! They better let me go! I worked my but off to get valedictorian and into Davis!"

"Yes! Use that against them." Taylor playfully advised.

"Alright. I'll call you when I know okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" And she hung up.

I stepped outside my bedroom and found my mom in the kitchen cooking. I looked at the time. It was 7:18 a.m. I figured it would be easier if I just asked my dad because my mom would tell me to go ask my dad first anyways.

I slowly entered the living room where my dad was watching television.

"Hey dad?" I was a little hesitant because Germany was halfway across the world.

"If I ask you something, will you let me do it?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Do what?" he asked.

I was really nervous so I blurted out, "Can I go to Europe?"

"Europe?" My dad asked. "Where in Europe? With whom?"

"Well, I'm going with Taylor, Jaymie, and Julia. Taylor said that we are going to Germany, and I'm sure, some other countries like France, Spain, Rome, Italy…" I let my voice trail off.

"I don't know about that."

"Dad! Please? I'm an adult now, and I even got into Davis. Can't I enjoy my summer before I start school? Please? Please? I'm probably never going to get this chance again!"

"I won't let you go by yourselves. You guys are only 18 years old."

"Taylor's mom is going to be there." I announced proudly.

After an awkward silence, he gave up and said, "Er, um…A-alright. Go enjoy yourself. And come back prepared to see the world from a different angle. By the way, I just want to say again how proud I am that you got into a really good college and pulled off the straight As. You're still my little girl. I love you."

I was so happy that in that moment, I gave my dad a bear hug, and for the first time in a long time, I said, "Love you too, dad." Then I quickly said, "Thank you!" and ran to my room and called Taylor.

"I'm going to Germany!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Tom

The band and I were preparing for our concert tomorrow. I can't wait to see all those hot girls. Bill was telling me something about 'stop sleeping around' and 'getting girls pregnant'. I didn't hear anything else because I was too busy noticing the hot girl in the elevator. She was giving me this devilish smile and I almost followed her. *smiles*

"Tom, you idiot." Bill said from behind me.

"What?" I answered back. I knew he was going to give me another lecture.

"How many times have I told you to not sleep with random girls?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Don't try to hide it. This girl just came up to me and said that she, quote, 'belonged to Tom since last night.'"

"Don't worry Bill; I know what I'm doing." Georg and Gustav walked through the door with 8 packs of skittles in their hands.

"Give me some!" I lunged for Georg's hands but he moved it too quickly.

"What do you say, Tom?" Georg taunted.

"Hand over the skittles!"

"Wrong. Try again."

"Hand…over…the…skittles! Or I'll tackle you!" I warned.

"Nope. That's wrong, Tom."

I pounced at Georg and knocked him down. I rapidly grabbed the skittles from him.

"Ha! I got them!" I opened the pack before he could take it back.

"Tom, you sucker!" Georg yelled at me.

"Stop acting like kids." Bill said though he knew that Georg and I weren't listening.

"Gustav, I think that you and I are the only sane people in this band."

"I agree." Gustav says with a smile. "You and Tom should check out the lobby. There are tons of fans outside."

"Let's go Bill!" I said. I loved being a rock star. Bill rolled his eyes at me because he probably knew what I was thinking about doing.

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

We stopped at the elevator when Bill said, "Let's take the stairs! I need exercise. I ate so much spicy chicken yesterday and now's a good time to burn off those calories."

"Bill! You're already skinny! How much more calories are you going to burn off?" I just wanted to go down and it would be much easier if we took the elevator.

"C'mon! You need it too. And the elevator's taking forever! Let's go."

Bill opened the door where the stairs were and went inside. I had to make sure nothing happened to him. He was lucky that I was his big brother. *rolls eyes*

"Hold on then." I followed him.

By the time we got to the 5th floor, I was out of breath. I didn't care anymore!

"If you want to take the stairs, go ahead! I'm going to take the elevator."

"Whatever." So I exited and waited for the elevator to open up.

The doors slid open and that's when I first saw her. She had beautiful, long, dark hair. I saw all of her features when she turned around. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her nose was prominent, and her lips were full. I felt the urge to kiss them. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she approached me with her friends beside her. I could tell they were a little envious that I was checking her out and not them.

I had to introduce myself. "Hey. I'm Tom." She smiled at me and I swore my heart was jumping out of my chest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meeting

Kari POV:

Oh my God! Tom Kaulitz just talked to me! Never in my entire lifetime did I ever think that I was going to actually talk to Tom Kaulitz. I tried to stay calm as I smiled and said, "Of course you're Tom. I'm Kari."

He was so tall and handsome in real life! I was only to his shoulders, but it didn't matter. His eyes were a beautiful hazel/brown color. He licked his lip ring and I wondered if he knew that I was about to faint right then.

"Kari. That's a cute name." he said. I felt awkward because it became silent. I was left speechless and I was making myself look like an idiot. No words seemed to come out of my mouth.

"Um, guys? We forgot the card key. I'll go and get it." Taylor said. She took the elevator back down.

Tom POV:

Kari was beautiful. Her voice was very soft and I could tell that she was a down-to-earth, outgoing girl. She was pretty slim, almost as skinny as Bill, but no one could compare to him. He was SKINNY! I chuckled to myself. Then my eyes caught her hands. Her nails were really short with dark blue nail polish. Bill better not say anything. I know he hates girls who bite their nails. Oh! The elevator! One of the girls already went back down.

"I have to get going." Kari suddenly said.

"Oh." I paused for a second. "Okay." I answered though I didn't want her to leave just yet. She walked past me, but my eyes followed her. I sighed as she walked and disappeared around the corner. I remembered about Bill and went downstairs. Gustav wasn't lying when he said that there were a lot of fans. They were everywhere outside. I quickly scanned past some pretty girls outside, but still no sign of Bill. I gave up and used the stairs to go back to our room.

"Where's Bill?" I asked Gustav who was still chewing on his skittles.

"He ran back up here to use the bathroom."

"I told you he couldn't handle spicy food." Gustav and I burst out laughing.

"I heard that!" Bill yelled from the bathroom.

"Shut up and finish! I know you're constipated!" Georg appeared and started laughing at my comment. "I'm going to go relax in the pool. It's been a long day." I said that partly because I _did_ want to relax and partly because I wanted to see Kari again.

"Good luck. There may be girls trying to hit on you." Georg said as he sat on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"You know I always love that." I joked. "See you guys later." I went into my room and changed into my swimming apparel.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Topic of Discussion

Kari POV:

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the way Tom looked at me. The girls weren't saying anything yet, but I could feel them anxiously waiting to pounce on me with a load of questions. We waited outside our room while Taylor went back to get our key.

Taylor, Jaymie, Julia, and I had maybe the longest flight ever. Well, for me because this was my first time on a plane. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Room 513." Taylor said as she ran to the front of the door. She slid her card in a slot next to the doorknob, and the lock became unlocked. Julia slowly turned the doorknob, trying to create a dramatic effect, and opened it. Jaymie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! It's huge!" She exclaimed.

The walls were a pale green color and the brown curtains on the window matched it well. There were only three beds, but the bed sheets were very neat and clean.

I ran to the bed by the window and yelled, "I get this bed!"

When the girls realized that there were two unclaimed beds left, they all ran for them. Jaymie got to her bed and Taylor and Julia landed on the one farthest from the window.

"I call this one!" they both said at the same time.

"I guess one person is going on the sofa." I teased.

"Kari. Don't change the subject…we were meaning to ask you." Julia said. I knew it!

"Okay. So did Tom, thee Tom Kaulitz, the one and only single most hottest guy in the world, just try to flirt with you?"

All of them were looking at me as if I was going to answer right away. I said the simplest thing that popped in my mind, "No." Here it goes! They exploded with questions and comments, asking me all at once.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"You were totally checking him out!"

"He seemed interested in you!"

"Dang! He was so hot!"

"What happened?"

"You're so lucky!"

"Guys!" I yelled. "There's nothing wrong with a guy asking for my name alright?"

"Nah," Jaymie said sarcastically. "There's nothing wrong with Tom _Kaulitz _asking for your name huh?

"Don't be offended if I tell you this okay?" Taylor said. "You better be careful around him. You know how he's a playboy."

"Taylor, do you really think I would do that?" I said. She seemed worried so I assured her, "Under all circumstances, I will _not_ do what I don't want to do."

Suddenly, Taylor's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey, mom…what? You can't make it? Really? Okay. Trust me…see you."

"What was that about?" Julia asked.

"Okay. So my mom had a sudden change of plans and she won't be able to be here. At all! Kari! Your sister is going to have her baby! My mom's going to deliver, so we get to stay here by ourselves and do what _we_ want! Oh, but the thing is, you guys have to call and let your parents know."

"Aww!" Jaymie groaned.

I felt the same way. I didn't know if my dad was going to make me go back, though I _did_ want to see Angela's baby. "You know what," I said, "let's go chill in the pool for a while first." I should enjoy this in case my parents make me go back to the U.S.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Clubbing?

Tom POV:

It's been a while now that I've been in the water. I wore my best swim shorts and my stunner shades. I kept wondering if Kari would, by chance, come by. That's what I was really hoping for. I guess my wish came true because there she was again, in a two piece bathing suit.

Kari POV:

Shoot! I knew I should've worn a shirt over this! I feel self conscious and Tom is staring over here. The girls start giggling. They obviously don't know how I am feeling right now! I folded my arms, hoping that it would hide my upper half. I felt my cheeks warming up.

Tom POV:

She's so cute when she blushes.

I also couldn't help but notice her great body. She tried to cover herself by crossing her arms, but it didn't work. *smiles* I debated whether I should go ask her if she wanted to go clubbing tonight or not. I decided yes, so I slowly got out of the hot tub and waked over to her and her friends.

Taylor POV:

Was Tom actually interested in Kari? I was her friend and I wasn't sure if going out with some playboy, even if he was Tom, was a good idea. I mean, it's the same thing if it was Bill or Georg or Gustav. If they were playboys, I would _not_ advise my good friends to date them. But Bill seemed totally different from Tom. He was kind of nice.

Kari and I have known each other since 7th grade and became better friends in high school. I first introduced her to Tokio Hotel, and she started liking them ever since. But then again, it's her choice. If they like each other, then I would be happy for her. I mean, this may be the only time we'll be hanging out with Tom.

Julia POV:

I wonder where Gustav is. I mean, if Tom is here, then the rest of Tokio Hotel would be here too right? Well at least Bill would because he's Tom's twin brother. But meeting Gustav would be so cool! He seems like the exact the type of guy I'm looking for.

Anyways, so we're here in the pool and Kari is all worried about not having a shirt on because people might see her in a two piece bathing suit. I still couldn't believe that Tom actually asked for her name earlier. I was very happy for Kari because I knew she liked him a lot.

I looked over at Tom, who was coincidentally at the hot tub next to the pool, and saw his eyes focus on Kari.

Jaymie POV:

Tom was totally checking Kari out. It was obvious. He got out of the hot tub and started walking over here.

Kari POV:

So I _tried_ to mind my own business but then Tom walked over and crouched beside me.

"Kari, are you busy today?" He asked.

I didn't know what the girls planned to do tonight so I said, "Umm…I don't think so. Why?" Tom shifted and sat on the edge, then put his feet in the water.

"You want to hang out tonight?" He asked. I think he sensed how I took that and added, "At a club?"

Tom POV:

I think she took it the wrong way when I asked her to hang out with me tonight. I only intended to take her out to go clubbing. I felt rude, surprisingly, to her friends because they seemed envious of Kari. I didn't really want to, but I ended up saying as well, "You can bring your friends too." Kari put a smile on her face, and I was happy I had said that.

Kari POV:

I looked over at Jaymie, Taylor, and Julia and waited for their acceptance to Tom's request. Julia and Jaymie nodded quickly while Taylor shrugged and gave me a look that either meant, '_I don't know about this_' or '_It's your choice_'.

"Yeah, okay." I answered. What the heck. This was probably the only time that a hot German guitar player was going to take us clubbing. "We can go tonight. What time?"

"Is 10:30 okay?" He asked.

"Great." I confirmed.

"I'll pick you up. Which room are you girls staying at?"

"Room 513."

"Alright then." He smiled a gorgeous smile and then said, "See you later. And by the way, that bathing suit matches you really well." Tom waved at Jaymie, Julia, and Taylor and left. I guessed that he was going back to his room. Wait. Did he just say that I looked good in this bathing suit? How…weird.

"Let's go back. I don't feel like swimming anymore." I said. Three more hours until Tom would pick us up. I wondered if he was bringing Bill, Georg, and Gustav or not.

"Clubbing?" Julia said with enthusiasm. "With Tom? How awsomated!"

"Let's go enjoy ourselves tonight!" Jaymie said.

"Alright." Taylor agreed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Dancing

Tom POV:

This was the longest time I've ever spent on picking out clothes to go clubbing. I finally picked out a black shirt, and some baggy jeans. Bill, Gustav, and Georg were going out to get a movie tonight so I had time to escape from them. I didn't tell any of them about Kari or clubbing tonight at all. Oh well.

Kari POV:

I ended up wearing a really short, black and red plaid skirt with a black tank top and a loose studded belt. I had long socks on and my classic black converse. I was hoping that I didn't look too flashy because Julia dressed me up. She liked wearing mini skirts and tank tops. I don't mean that she looked bad, but I might. I don't think I match these kinds of clothing.

For makeup, I put on some fake eyelashes and added black liquid eyeliner above them. Then I put a midnight black eye shadow. It made my eye color look lighter than it was. I decided not to wear blush because it made me look _too_ pink. Lastly, I applied some light red lip gloss that belonged to Jaymie. I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. _Not too bad_, I thought to myself.

My hair was usually a frizzy fur ball when it dried after I took a shower. Using my straightener I curled all of my hair and straightened my bangs. It actually turned out okay, and I didn't have to spray hairspray on it. Julia bought me a cute little bow a while back and I decided to wear it tonight. Luckily, I brought my Harajuku perfume and sprayed it on. I hope it wasn't too much.

Jaymie, unlike me, wore some cute, black sequined pants and a dark purple shirt exposing a little of her back. She looked great with the dark purple eye shadow, and black liner lining her pretty, light brown eyes. She also didn't put any blush on, and she had on some clear lip gloss. Jaymie's hair was a little frizzy, but she straightened them. Overall, she was very pretty.

Taylor came out of the bathroom and she looked stunning. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest, and tight black jeans. She was wearing black high heels. Her dirty blonde hair was naturally straight and emphasized with the colors she was wearing. Her makeup was simple. Taylor only put on black eyeliner around her eyes, blush, which made her cheekbones stand out, and clear lip gloss.

Lastly was Julia. She wore a cute, but short leopard dress with a bow above her stomach. I love that dress. It was very pretty! To match the clothes, she wore some really high heels that were brown. Her hair was crimped and she wore dark brown eyeliner, and eye shadow. Her lips were a glossy red. She pulled it off. Only Julia could wear this and still look pretty.

There was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it and there was Tom, looking handsome in his shirt and baggy jeans.

Tom POV:

My mouth literally dropped when Kari opened the door. She was so beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The rest of the girls came behind her and they all were hot, but Kari stood out.

"You guys ready?" I managed to say.

"Yeah we are." Kari answered.

They all followed as Kari walked beside me.

Kari POV:

I was walking beside Tom and when we were in the elevator; his hand went around my waist and pulled me to him. I was a little surprised, but I couldn't protest. He led us to his car and I sat in the front seat.

Tom started conversation. "Do you girls like dancing?"

"I _love_ dancing!" Julia confessed.

"Was (What) about you, Kari?" He asked me.

I was the worst dancer ever. "Well…um…what about you?" I tried to avoid his question. It worked.

"I'm not the best dancer, but I do like dancing." We both laughed.

"Which club are we going to?" Taylor asked from the back seat.

"A well-known one in Germany. Almost there."

Tom parked in the parking lot and the guards at the entrance immediately let us in after seeing Tom. They didn't even ask for I.D. I remembered that in Germany, the legal age to drink was 18. No wonder they let us in. Of course I wasn't going to drink though.

We sat at a table while Tom went and talked to the singer of the band playing here. An upbeat English song came on and Tom came back.

"Want to dance?" He asked me.

"Um…To tell you the truth…I can't dance." I told him.

"Liar. Komm und (come and) dance with me." He said half in German and half English. Before I could argue, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. We were in the middle of the dance floor, and one of his hands supported my back while the other held my hand. I was pinned against him because there were so many people around us. It was really crowded. I felt a hand go up my skirt and I found that it was Tom! Immediately, I let go of him and I tried to pull away. To my relief, I succeeded and he let go.

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Sorry." He apologized.

A slow song came on and I was about to go back to our table when he caught my hand. "Sorry" He repeated. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Are you kidding? You almost molested me." I joked.

He laughed, and then wrapped his arms around me. Somehow, instinctively, I coiled mine around his neck and my face was buried in his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I felt something brush my hair; it was his lips.

Tom leaned back and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. He tilted his head and came closer to me. Almost automatically, he closed his eyes. Sensing what was going to happen, I tentively closed my eyes too. The next thing I knew, warm, soft lips were pressed against mine. I felt his lip ring, but it didn't make a difference. My first kiss with Tom Kaulitz was wonderful. I sensed every good emotion coming to me, happy, excited, eagerness. My lips opened with his and I felt as if we were the only two left on the dance floor.

We parted our lips and gasped for air. He pecked my mouth two more times, then said, "It's late. We should get back."

I looked over at the table and saw Jaymie almost falling asleep. Taylor was talking to a guy who seemed interested in her, but she didn't seem to be interested in him. Julia was still dancing with some random guy. Did we dance that long? It only seemed like seconds. I didn't know what time it was until Tom said, "Wow. It's 1:28 a.m. already."

"One? We have to go back. It's _very_ late. I'll get Julia. Can you help carry Jaymie to the car, please? She's a heavy sleeper."

"Okay. We'll be in the car."

I found Julia and told her that we were going. She was still so energetic and hyper. After, I got Taylor and she got that guy's phone number.

"I'm totally not going to call him." She said disgusted.

"Save the number. Maybe we can prank call him sometime." I said. We both laughed at that.

"This place is the bomb!" Julia exclaimed. Then she yawned.

"Calm down, you look tired." I told her. We made it to Tom's Cadillac Escalade and Jaymie was sleeping in the back seat. I looked at Tom and gave him a facial expression that said, '_thanks_'. He nodded in confirmation. We all got into the car and everyone fell asleep except for Tom and me. One of his hands rested on mine as he drove silently back to the hotel.

We arrived. Taylor, Julia, and Jaymie were still sleeping so Tom and I went outside to open the doors for them. Tom called my name and I looked up. My eyes followed him as he walked to my side and took one of my hands. He looked straight into my eyes as he said, "You know, I really like you."

I felt so shy but I built up the courage in this moment to say to him, "I really like you too." He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on mine again. Then he smiled and went around the other side to open the car door. I smiled to myself and opened the car door on my side.

"Taylor. Julia, Jaymie. Wake up! We're at the hotel." I shook them gently and Taylor woke up first. She helped me wake Julia and Jaymie up and we all started walking inside. Tom was beside me, holding my hand. We took the elevator up to our room first because Tom's was on the sixth floor while ours was on the fifth.

"We should hang out again." Tom said. "If you guys want to meet the rest of Tokio Hotel, you can come over to our room tomorrow and we can play spin the bottle or something."

"Yes!" Julia said, wide awake now.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I said.

"Our room is Room 610."

The elevator door opened; Julia, Jaymie, and Taylor quickly walked to our room. Tom and I were left alone. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah."

"Hold on. One more thing." He gave me a third kiss, but on the cheek. "I really enjoyed tonight. Bye."

I blushed and watched him until the elevator door closed. I couldn't believe it. Tom told me that he liked me; _really_ liked me, and he kissed me. It was surely a dream come true! I walked to our room and fell asleep on my bed. It was a long night.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Games and Fun

Tom POV:

Okay, so this whole day, I haven't seen or talked to Kari at all. I was amazed at her nerve to tell me that she was uncomfortable last night. With any other girl, they wouldn't have minded. Kari and her friends should be here in a little bit, though. It's almost 8:30. Earlier today, Bill, Gustav, and Georg asked me where I'd gone last night and I finally told them that I met four girls and took them clubbing.

"You did what?" Bill had said.

"Yes, Bill. I took four girls clubbing. Don't worry. One of them would match you pretty well."

"Are they hot?" Georg asked.

"Yes. All of them."

"So there's one for me?" Georg started to get excited.

"Yeah, Georg. There's one for you. Shut up already."

"I'm just asking, jeez." He said.

"Okay, so I invited them over to play games tonight. You guys up to it?" asked them.

"What kind of games?" Gustav asked. "Do I have to play?"

"Of course. Oh and there's one for you too."

"Whatever." Bill said. "But you better not be trying anything funny!"

I anxiously waited on the couch for someone to knock on the door.

Kari POV:

The girls and I were on the sixth floor, and I really wanted to see Tom again.

All morning, Julia and Jaymie had been calling their parents and letting them know that Taylor's mom couldn't make it. Surprisingly, Mom and Dad trusted me to be responsible over here. My sister Angela had a baby girl, and Taylor's mom was her delivering doctor. I didn't have to go back since I was already here. I was really grateful for them.

Alas, we were at room 610.

"Here I go." Julia said as she knocked on the door. It was 8:45 p.m. and they would probably be expecting us. How cool is this? Taylor, Julia, Jaymie, and I getting the chance to meet Tokio Hotel. It was a once in a lifetime moment to remember.

The door opened almost immediately.

"Hey girls." Tom greeted us. His eyes met mine, and we felt a connection. Well, at least I did. I looked around and saw Bill first. He was so handsome! I loved his hair. I could never get mine to look like his. He was smiling at me and the other girls. Next, I saw Georg. He seemed to be staring at Jaymie. They would make a good couple. Last but not least, I saw Gustav standing near the couch. He looked very shy, and non-talkative. Maybe Julia would be able to get him to talk. Tom took my hand and led me to the middle of the living room. We sat down followed by Bill, Gustav, Julia, Taylor, Jaymie, and Georg. It seemed like all eyes were on Tom and me holding hands. It felt kind of weird because I wasn't used to people staring at me.

Bill POV:

Tom must really like this girl to be bringing her here with all of us present. He usually never does that. The girl he was with was pretty. She didn't look like any of the girls that Tom had been with before though; she looked innocent.

I could tell this was going to be fun. One of the other girls here was really cute. Her face was round-ish and her eyes were mesmerizing. I remembered bumping into her in the lobby earlier.

"Let's play!" Georg said. "Ten minutes in heaven first. Then we can play spin the bottle. The closet's right over there." What a dummy. I was guessing that he wanted to get 10 minutes with the girl next to him. It was obvious. He kept looking over at her.

Kari POV:

Georg announced that we were going to play ten minutes in heaven. "For the guys," Georg said, "I'll give you your number." (**Tom is number one, Bill is number two, Gustav is number three, and Georg is number four.)

Julia wanted to help run the game too. "I'll give the girls their numbers." She came over to us and whispered. "I'm number five, Jaymie's number six, Kari is number seven, and Taylor is number eight. Got it?" We all nodded yes.

"Alright now. Tom, give us your hat. And remember your number." Georg said to everyone. He began to write down a set of numbers one to four. Then he ripped them to small pieces and shuffled them inside Tom's hat. "Ladies first." He said with a grin, referring to us.

Out of nowhere, Julia said, "Kari! You go first!"

I didn't want to go first though. "N-no. I don't want to go first. You go." I told her.

"C'mon. I'm your best friend. It's time you do something fun."

I took a deep breath. "Fine." I hesitantly reached into Tom's hat and felt around for one of the four pieces of paper. I took one out and slowly opened it. It read, "2".

"Number two. I got two." I announced. I was very nervous about who it was.

"That's me." Tom said. How unbelievable! Out of all four, I got Tom. How coincidental.

Tom POV:

Darn it! Kari got Bill! I wanted some alone time with her so I gave Bill a facial expression saying "_let me go with her_". He nodded, so I said that number two was me.

"Don't rape her." Georg joked.

"Shut up." I mouthed.

I led her into the closet and locked the door behind us.

Kari POV:

"Your ten minutes start…now!" Taylor said. She sounded like she didn't want me go in with Tom.

Tom locked the door behind us, and before I knew it, I felt pressure on my lips. We kissed for a while until he said, "You okay with this?"

I was out of breath, and I didn't want to move things any further so I panted, "Let's talk first. I want…us to know more…about each other…first." He sat back, and said, "Okay. I don't want to…push you. So what do…you want to know? Or should I be the one asking first?"

"It doesn't matter. But, there's been something on my mind." I accidentally said though this _has_ been on my mind. I liked Tom a lot, but I didn't know for sure for sure if he felt the same way about me.

"What is it? You can tell me. I'll keep a secret." It was dark, but I felt him grinning.

I couldn't lie to him now. "Why me? Am I just another one of your girls? Someone you would have a one-night-stand with?" I said that with more anger than I was intending.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed. "I think I really, really like you. I'm not so sure what this feeling inside of me is, but I've never felt it with the other girls. You…you make me smile when you're happy. I don't know exactly how…but―"

I cut him off by kissing him. I felt so ecstatic right now. It was the first time that I've ever tried to kiss a boy. I remembered how our lips moved together at the club, and I tried to do the same right now. He couldn't be happier. His nails dug into my arm because he was holding me so tightly.

All of a sudden, I felt a pinch on my bottom lip, and broke the kiss. I let out a yell. "Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! Did I bite your lip too hard?" Tom asked worriedly and innocently.

He touched the part on my arm where it hurt and I yelled again, "Owe! Wait! It hurts!"

Taylor POV:

Bill and I were having a nice conversation. It was awesome to see him again after bumping into him the other day. For some reason, I couldn't stop worrying about what Tom might be doing to Kari. It better not be inappropriate!

Then, as if I didn't say that, Kari let out a yelp. "Ouch!" She yelled. The screams were followed by an "owe", and "it hurts."

What the heck was going on in there? We leave them alone for ten minutes and look what they're doing! I looked at my watch and they had 2 minutes left, but screw that. I had to get them out before Kari did something she would regret. I warned her.

"Bill, I think we should get them out. They only have about two minutes left anyways." I said to him. I knew he would understand what kind of a brother he had and what kind of girl Kari was.

"That's what I was worrying about too!" He said. I was surprised that the whole time we were talking; both of us were concerned about Tom and Kari. Bill was a really nice guy.

"You stay here. I'll get them." I said. I had to take responsibility.

Tom POV:

I feel so stupid! I can't believe that my nails dug into her skin _and_ on top of that, I ruined the moment by biting her lip too hard. How stupid can I get?

"Kari, I'm very, very sorry!" I told her again.

"It's okay. I'm alright now." She said.

We heard a loud pounding on the door and someone yelled, "Your ten minutes are up!"

"Let's go." I said to Kari. I thought would've gotten her by now. I wanted so badly for Kari to be mine. Only mine. I didn't think that she would give in so easily though. I unlocked the door and it was opened quickly by Taylor. She grabbed Kari's arm and led her into the living room first. I followed.

Kari POV:

Wow. That was crazy! Double whammy.

Taylor quickly whispered to me, "Did you guys do it?"

What was she talking about? "No! We didn't do _anything_!" At least not anything bad. Kissing didn't count.

"We um…heard some strange…_sounds_ coming from the closet. What exactly were you guys doing?"

Jaymie and Julia came beside me and asked, "What happened?"

Oh. It all hit me. They heard me yell and thought that something was happening.

"Guys, you can trust Tom. He's a good guy."

"Sure." Taylor said.

"Really, he is." I smiled to myself. "Okay. It's your turn, Taylor."

"What?"

"I said, it's your turn." And with that, I gave her a sly smile.

…

After 10 minutes in heaven, Julia got all of us to play spin the bottle. We all learned each other's names quickly and got to know each other a bit after Georg and Jaymie, the last ones to get out of the closet, finished their ten minutes.

Each of us wrote down two questions each, for a girl and a boy. Then whoever the bottle landed on had to pick a question and answer it truthfully with a yes or a no. They didn't have to answer it completely if they didn't want to, but they _had_ to say "yes" or "no". Julia made the rules very clear. We also wrote down some dares that a person had to do and they _had_ to do it or else the alternative would be to go skinny dipping in the pool by yourself.

Julia went first, and spun an empty plastic water bottle. It landed on Jaymie.

"Okay, Jaymie. Pick a paper!" Julia said.

Jaymie sighed then said, "Okay." She grabbed the piece of paper closest to her and opened it.

Jaymie repeated what the paper said. "If one of the Tokio Hotel band members asked you out on a date, would you accept?" She paused for a second.

"That's easy. No." Jaymie replied. "Don't get me wrong, I like your music, but I don't think I would want to date anyone yet."

"Seriously?" Georg asked.

Jaymie briefly scrutinized his face and answered, "Yeah." She kept a straight face and it was hard to tell whether she _was_ really telling the truth, or lying. I wasn't sure myself.

"Okay. I want to spin it now." Bill said. He spun it around, and the next thing I knew, it was me. "Pick a one, Kari."

I reached for one of the papers in the middle and opened it. I read it out loud. "I dare you to kiss someone of the opposite sex for at least five seconds." Holy crap! In front of all these people? "What? Who wrote this one?" I asked. No one answered, then I saw Tom's hand go up slowly, and he gave me a "_sorry_" look on his face.

"I don't want to do this!" I exclaimed.

"Either you do this or go skinny dipping right now!" Georg warned jokingly.

"But―" I was cut short by Tom's voice.

"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to."

I was surprised that he defended me.

"C'mon, Kari. You have to make this fun. It's only five seconds! We won't tell anyone." Julia encouraged.

I deliberated in my head. Should I do this? Ugh. Fine. It's only a game. It's only five seconds. The person I wanted to kiss was sitting right next to me.

"Fine!" I finally said.

Taylor looked at me worriedly. "You know that you don't have to." She said to me.

I had to be brave. "No, no. I can do this." I closed my eyes and tried to shake off my nervousness. When I opened them, seven pair of eyeballs were looking at me. I could tell by their facial expressions that they were expecting me to kiss Tom. I guess I didn't have to tell them anything; they already figured it out. Here I go.

"Tom." I whispered. I bit my bottom lip as I gently placed both my hands on Tom's cheeks. I looked down while moving my face closer to his. Tom's eyes were closed when I looked up at him. Good. He didn't see how nervous I was. I tried to tune out all of the people in the room by imagining that there was only Tom and me and nothing or no one else. It worked a little.

I closed my eyes and my lips met his quickly. I tried to kiss him softly, but his lips were fierce. I heard someone, it sounded like Georg; yell some childish remarks and encouragements like: "Woo!" and some kissing sounds. Tom's hands instinctively ran through my hair and held me closer to him. I felt his tongue slip, but automatically, he tried to hold it back. I carefully ran my tongue across his upper lip, and this made him jump on me."Woah there!" Bill said as he separated our kiss. I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the second. Everyone saw what we were doing! I looked at Tom and he only smiled back. Seeing that, I forgot about being shy. I knew then that I was falling in love with Tom.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Under the Moonlight

Kari POV:

There Tom was; I could barely make out the shape of his face. He was walking towards me and I held out my hands. Somehow, Tom walked straight past me as if I wasn't even there. I turned around and saw him embracing some girl, and they walked off.

I woke up and found myself in Tom's arms. What a crazy dream that was!

Everyone was sleeping. Taylor, Julia, and Jaymie were on the couches while Bill, Gustav, and Georg were on the floor. Their arms and legs were all sprawled out; it looked funny. Tom and I were also on the floor. My back was to him. I looked up and saw the clock. It was 7:04 a.m. Oh crap! Just now, I realized that we spent the night over at their place! We have to go back.

I gently removed Tom's arm from me and I started to get up. Suddenly, his arm tightened and held me there. O-kay. What am I supposed to do now?

"You're up." He whispered. That scared the heck out of me, and I let out a shrill.

"Shh! They're going to wake up!" He said while covering my mouth. I nodded then he let go.

"I need to go back to our room. I didn't know that I fell asleep here. Sorry."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" He asked. I wanted to, but I didn't plan on talking with my morning breath.

"Maybe we can hang out again later or something…" I said as I started to get up. Tom let go of me and stood up too. I walked over to where Julia, Jaymie, and Taylor were and nudged them. "Hey guys. Wake up!" Jaymie woke up first.

"Where are we?" She said sleepily.

"At Tom's place. Help me wake Taylor and Julia up. We need to go back to our room."

"Alright."

…

Tom POV:

Last night was really something. We stayed up until about twelve o'clock in the morning playing games then watching scary movies. Kari was scared, and lucky for me, I got to cuddle with her. Bill and Taylor were the least scared; they were laughing the whole time about how fake the special effects looked. Georg was so scared that he hid behind the covers and stayed uber close to Gustav. Julia and Jaymie were really into the movie and they didn't pay any attention to anyone else. Before I knew it, all the girls, Bill, and Georg were asleep. I think Gustav was too, but I didn't recall.

Kari and I were finally going out on a real date tomorrow afternoon. I asked her out to lunch.

"You really like her don't you?" Bill asked me this morning.

"I think so." I replied.

A Couple Days Later…

Kari POV:

These days have gone by so fast. Tom and I were closer than we had been before. We had another date tonight and I was getting ready. Julia was helping me pick out which dress to wear since I didn't wear them much.

"Here. Wear this one. It's one of my favorites." Julia suggested.

I took the dress and said, "Thanks, Julia." I went into the bathroom and tried it on. This dress was amazingly pretty. It was spaghetti strapped, and had an electric blue color. The bottom of the dress was laced and hung around my knees. I tried on some black high heels which made me look two inches taller. The taller, the better. I was only five feet, four, and that was short for me.

When I finished, I stepped outside to find Tom sitting on the couch. He turned around and smiled. I still wasn't used to that.

"Hey, you ready?" Tom walked over, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. I felt myself blushing. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I'm going to join Taylor and Jaymie at your suite. See you guys later." Julia said, sensing that we needed privacy.

"Thanks again. Bye." I said as she left.

"You know, this seems like a dream to me." I said.

"A dream?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I mean, coming to Germany, bumping into Tokio Hotel, meeting you. It's just so unbelievable. And now I'm going to hang with you, Tom Kauiltz of Tokio Hotel, the guy I thought I was never going to actually see up close."

He chuckled and lowered his head down to mine. "Well here I am. Up close." I couldn't help, but smile. Tom stared at my lips and I knew what was going to happen next.

His hands wrapped around me, one pulling my waist to bring me closer to him, and the other supporting the small of my back. He leaned forward as I closed my eyes. Our lips met and we continued kissing until I was out of breath. His lips traced my jaw down to my shoulders. He suddenly carried me like how a groom would pick up his bride, and started walking towards the bed. He laid me down and was on top of me in a second. I didn't expect this. Tom's mouth was on mine again and he began removing my dress strap.

No! I can't do this. It was hard to resist, but I managed to move my hands in front of Tom's chest and push him away.

"No, Tom. I can't." He looked at me for a second, and then started to lean down to kiss me again. "Tom! Please stop. I don't want to." Tom heard the urgent plea in my voice, and gave up. He fell back on the bed beside me and I heard him breathe heavily.

"Why?" He asked questioningly.

"I―I'm not…ready." I answered unwillingly.

I pulled up my strap as he got up, sighed then said, "Okay. But we still have a date. C'mon."

I followed Tom to his car. He was silent the whole way, and I wondered if he was offended that I rejected him. Was I the first to?

It was too quiet in the car so I started conversation. "Um, Tom. Are you…mad?"

"No, of course not…would you mind if I asked you some questions, though?"

"Questions? It depends on what it is."

"I was just curious. How many ex's do you have, Kari?"

That was one of the questions that I hoped he never thought of asking me. The answer is, zero, nada, zip! How embarrassing. "Oh, you know, I've had um…tw―three ex's."

"Really? What were their names?" Oh crap.

"Uh, Phil, Bob, and um Tye." Out of all the possible names, I couldn't even manage to come up with the good ones! Tom looked at me suspiciously. I felt guilty about lying so… "Okay, okay! I don't have any ex's. You're my um, first um…"

"Boyfriend." He finished.

I looked at my hands. "I guess." I said in a small voice, though inside I felt elated.

Finally, we arrived at a restaurant. Tom came over and opened my door for me and took my hand. He led me into the restaurant. We were greeted by a guy who started to talk to Tom casually in German. I only picked up the words: 'Hallo' (hello), 'Wilkommen' (welcome), and 'mein freunde' (my friend). The guy looked at me and then looked back at Tom saying something else in German. I sensed they were talking about me.

"Kari, this is my good friend, Arron. His family owns this restaurant." Tom introduced.

Arron held out his hand and I shook it. He was about five centimeters shorter than Tom with almond colored hair. He was handsome, and seemed like a friendly guy.

"Hallo there. Nice to, ah, meet chu." His accent was a lot heavier than Tom's.

I smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you too." He grinned and then led Tom and me to a private table somewhere in the back. It was pretty nice here.

Arron said something to Tom, smiled at me, and then left. "What did he say?" I asked Tom.

"He said that he has to leave, but a waiter will take our orders soon."

"Oh, okay."

In a moment, the waiter came. He stared at me then asked, "What would you guys like to order?" He didn't have an accent like Arron. I was able to understand it better. It seemed like he was directing the question to me, only. This waiter looked pretty cute; I bet he had a lot of girlfriends though.

"Um, I think I'll just get the chicken soup."

"I'll get the pasta." Tom said. He sounded annoyed for some reason.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Two Dr. Pepper's." Tom replied. He learned that Dr. Pepper was my favorite drink.

"I'll be back with your food."

I noticed from the corner of my eye two girls looking over at Tom and me and quietly talking. They kept glancing over at us and then talking again. One of them had short blonde hair, and the other had blonde hair too, but with pink highlights.

"Tom. I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I said.

"Alright."

I didn't know where the bathroom was and people were looking at me like I was an idiot. I kept walking, but someone tapped on my shoulder and made me jump. It was the waiter guy.

"Do you need help?"

"Help? Uh, can you tell me where the restroom is?"

He laughed. "It's over there."

"Thank you." He looked awfully familiar. I remembered those green eyes from somewhere.

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but aren't you Julia's friend?"

"Yeah. You know Julia?"

"She was one of my best friends. I think I saw you when I visited her in the U.S. two or three years ago."

"Oh yeah! I remember you too. What was your name again? Sorry. I forgot."

"I'm Philip. And you're…Kari, right?" I was surprised he still remembered my name.

"Yes, I'm Kari."

"I didn't know you're dating Tom Kaulitz." Philip said. I almost asked how he knew Tom, but I remembered that Tom's in Tokio Hotel. Duh, a lot of people know them here in Germany.

"Ah, well we're just hanging out." I knew that if I started telling people that Tom and I were dating, there would be rumors so I kept it to myself.

"I thought you needed to use the bathroom." Tom said from behind me. He kept his eyes on Philip though.

"I was, but I bumped into Philip. He's Julia's friend." I explained.

"Hey man." Philip said while offering a hand.

Tom ignored him and said, "Well hurry up. I'm hungry." Then he went back to our table.

"I'm sorry! He gets grouchy when he's hungry." I said to Philip.

"You should go. Maybe I can visit you guys sometime, while you're still in town. I'll call Julia."

"Okay." I continued to the bathroom.

Tom POV:

That stupid waiter was trying to flirt with Kari. Why am I feeling so overprotective? Damn, I can't believe that I'd be rejected and still want to be with her.

I think that blonde chick and her friend are checking me out. They keep looking over here. Just for fun, I licked my lip ring to see what their reactions would be. I could tell, they were going to come over here. Sheisse! I was right! They _were_ coming! Kari is going to get the wrong idea.

"Hey there sexy." The first girl said.

I glanced up at her. She was smiling seductively. "Hey girls." I said casually.

"You're Tom Kaulitz right?" The other one said.

"Want to come back to our place tonight?"

I smiled. Girls followed me everywhere I went. "Well you see…" BAM! Kari appeared and poured a pitcher of water on the two girls.

"Oops! It slipped." She said sarcastically. I almost started cracking up, but held it in. Kari glared at me with evil eyes then turned around and stomped off toward the exit. I got up and took one last look at the blonde chicks. They were taken by surprise and looked completely scary; their eyes were covered with black. It was pretty funny though.

I found Kari outside, just walking straight. I knew that she didn't know her way around this town and didn't have a ride.

"Kari!" I called out. She ignored me. "Kari! C'mon! Let's get in the car!"

Kari continued to ignore me so I ran and caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" I didn't know exactly why she was mad.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" She finally said. "What's wrong is that you almost accepted that offer to go to their place tonight!"

"No I wasn't! I was about to decline in a polite manner before you came and dumped the water on them."

"Don't try to lie! I heard the whole thing." She began mimicking the conversation. "'Oh my gosh! You're Tom Kaulitz!' 'Come over to our place!"

"But I didn't say yes."

"You were about to!" She retaliated.

"You're overreacting. Did you _hear_ me say yes? Or anything close to that?"

"…Whatever." She seemed to know that I was right.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. "My little Kari, getting jealous of me. How cute."

Kari looked at me with a sly smile. "And my little Tom, getting jealous of _me_ talking to Julia's friend. Aww. How adorable."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her tighter.

Kari POV:

How I wish this night would last forever like this. Me in Tom's arms. This was a perfect time to kiss; under the moonlight. I looked up at Tom again and smiled. He seemed to have read my mind because he leaned down and lightly kissed me.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'll make you my famous pasta!" Tom said. That made me laugh.

"Let's see if you can really cook." I challenged.

"You know what? I bet I can cook it better than you." He said back.

"Sure, sure. Okay hurry up. Let's go. I'm hungry!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Philip

Kari POV:

Today, Tom and the boys were doing a photo shoot. Taylor, Julia, Jaymie, and I were shopping at the mall and buying some new dresses for one of the celebrity parties being held here in Germany in a couple of days. Tom had asked me, Bill asked Taylor, Georg asked Jaymie, and Julia insisted that she go with Gustav. There were going to be tons of celebrities there including David Archuleta, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, The Jonas Brothers, Paramore and others as well. We were all really excited.

Right when we walked into the mall, Julia's phone rang.

"Hello?... Philip! Where are you? We haven't talked in ages…Really?" Taylor looked around. "Oh I see you now." And she hung up. She walked forward and we followed her. There was Philip. His hair was light brown and it was a great contrast to his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue collared t-shirt and some skinny jeans. This look was way different than at the restaurant. He actually looked attractive.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! When was the last time I saw you? Two years ago?" Julia said excitedly. Julia and Philip used to be close to each other. They were best friends before Julia moved to California. I remembered now; the first time I saw Philip. Taylor and I were hanging at Julia's place and Philip came to visit. I only saw him briefly, but Julia introduced us. I thought that it was so awesome that Julia actually had a friend from Germany.

"Yup. It's just the same old me. You've gotten prettier! Do you have a boyfriend yet?" He asked playfully.

"Actually…You know Gustav from Tokio Hotel?"

"You like him don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw Kari with Tom the other day at the restaurant I work at. I figured if she knew Tom, you would probably be with someone else from Tokio Hotel, since you like them so much."

"Reasonable answer." Julia said. She turned to me. "How come you didn't tell me you saw Philip?"

"Oh! I was, but I sort of forgot. Sorry."

She giggled. "It's okay."

Philip looked at me and gave me a smile. "Hey Kari!" Then he talked to Taylor. "Hey! I remember you too…Taylor. Am I right?"

"Ja." Taylor replied with a smile.

"But I don't remember you being there." Philip said to Jaymie. "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't. I didn't know Julia and them back then." Jaymie told him.

"Oh. Well I'm Philip. And you are…"

"Jaymie."

"Nice name." Philip complimented. "And nice to meet you." Jaymie nodded with an annoyed look on her face. I could tell she didn't like Philip.

"Can I tag along with you guys?" Philip asked us.

"Yeah, but it might bore you because we're just shopping for dresses. We're all going to that celebrity party in three days." Taylor told him.

"I got a job there. I'm going to be serving drinks and stuff. What a coincidence! Well, I can help you guys pick out the dresses, you know, give you my opinion from a guy's point of view."

"Sure. You can come." Julia said.

…

"What do you think?" I heard Julia ask from my stall in the dressing room.

"You look great!" Philip said.

Jaymie, Taylor, and Julia were all waiting for me to try on my dress and come out so we could take pictures.

"Hurry up Kari!" They told me.

"Okay, okay! I'm almost done!"

My dress was simple. It was black; spaghetti strapped, and had a pale yellow sash just above the stomach of the dress. The dress was no longer than my knees.

I came out of the dressing room and everyone was staring at me.

"What? I look weird don't I?"

"Kari! You're so pretty!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that dress is so cute on you!" Taylor said.

"You should buy it." Jaymie told me.

"You…you're beautiful." Philip said. I looked at him, and it was a little awkward. He just called me…beautiful.

I think I was blushing because Taylor suddenly asked, "Kari, why are your cheeks all pink?"

"I don't know. Um, let's go change. The guys are probably back by now." I said nervously.

"Okay." Taylor agreed. "Wait pictures first! These are totally going on my myspace."

…

I was flipping through the channels to see if there were any interesting shows in English on when Julia came and sat by me on the couch.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Okay, yeah?"

"I'm not so sure, but I think Philip likes you."

"What?" Philip likes me? No way.

"He told me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with him tomorrow. He wanted to take you out to lunch. As a friend. Though I don't know if that last part was true."

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I don't know if I'll be free. Tom wants to see me."

"You two are bf/gf aren't you? Well, I was thinking that he_ might _be jealous." She giggled. "You know, Philip is an attractive guy."

"You can say that we go out on dates." I said with a smile. "Wait, but did you say Philip wants to take me as a friend only?"

"Well, that's what he said. It's up to you whether you want to go or not. But, he said to call him and let him know."

"Crap. _I_ have to talk to him?"

Julia laughed. "You're the one he's asking."

I laughed too. "Fine. Dial his number then."

She put in his number and the phone was ringing. Shoot! I didn't know what I was going to say! For some reason, I had butterflies in my stomach. If I said yes, maybe he would get the wrong idea and Tom might be mad. If I said no, Philip would be dissapointed.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other end.

"Hey, Philip. It's Kari."

"Kari? Did Julia tell you?"

"Um yeah."

"So do you want to come?"

"Well, uh…"

"I just want to hang out with you, and get to know you better."

Oh, what the heck. It's not like we're dating; just going as friends. "O-okay, then."

"Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow at two."

…

I didn't see Tom the whole day yesterday so I couldn't tell him that I was having lunch with Philip. He picked me up and took me to a little restaurant not far from our hotel. The tables were outside and the weather was great today. After we got seated and ordered our food, Philip asked me some things like how I was liking my stay in Germany, where we were traveling, and what I was going to do in the U.S. Surprisingly, I found him easy to talk to.

"Kari, there's been something on my mind…" Philip said all of a sudden.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I think you have a great personality, and you're pretty too. I uh…took you here to say…" his voice trailed off. What was he going to say?

"Huh?"

"N-never mind."

Okay? "I think we should get back." He said.

"Sure."

So Philip took me to the hotel and offered to take me to my room. "It's okay. I can go by myself." I told him.

"I insist." He persisted.

"Fine." Philip smiled triumphantly.

When we were in the elevator, Jay began to say something again. "Okay, I have to get this out. I can't hold it in anymore."

I waited for him to continue. "So uh, you remember that day when we saw each other at Julia's house for the first time?" I nodded. "Well, something strange happened to me. I had this feeling…I don't know, but I couldn't forget your face, the way you smiled, the way you looked at me. It was like I was star-struck. I didn't think I would see you again after I left, but here you are."

I bit my lip. I couldn't face him. My stomach was _really_ tingling this time. "So…" I began before he interrupted.

"So, I'm saying that I like you. A lot. And I want you to be my girlfriend." Omg, Julia was right. Philip did have a crush on me; and for two years!

The elevator opened and I didn't know what to say so I just started walking to my suite. Philip trailed behind me.

"Wait, Kari. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just…"

"I'll give you time to think about it. How about that?"

"I…I uh…I already-"

"Let me know at the party. I have to go." With that, he leaned down and pecked me on my cheeks, then left.

I took a deep breath. Okay. I just found out that Philip likes me, he wants me to be his girlfriend, and I was stupid because I should've told him that I was already taken before he left! I turned around and saw Tom walking over to me from the elevator.

"Kari? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was going to go inside right now."

"I just saw that waiter again. Did he visit Julia or something?"

"Actually, um…how do I say this? The waiter―I mean Philip, he sorta kinda…likes me." I blurted out.

"What? He likes you? I _knew_ it!"

I could tell from the sound of Tom's voice that he was pretty pissed off. "Tom. You know you're the only one for me right?" I said in attempt to lighten the mood. He suddenly changed the subject.

"Here. This is for you." He handed me a little box that was wrapped neatly with a pretty silver bow on top.

"What is it? Can I open it?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to know what was in there. How sweet of him to make time to bring me a gift. I had to give him something in return at least.

Tom POV:

"Open it when you go inside. Well, I have to go; Tokio Hotel has to do a rehearsal for our concert after the celeb party."

"Oh. Okay." She said. I was a little disappointed because this was the only time that I got to see Kari and the waiter guy ruined it.

"Wait." Kari said as she began to hug me.

"I missed you." I said this from the bottom of my heart.

"I thought I was the only one who was missing someone." She confessed.

"As long as we're apart, that will never be true." I didn't know that I could come up with a phrase like this. What Kari does to me. I felt like a changed man ever since I met her. "I got to go." I said hesitantly.

Kari POV:

I let go and gave him a smile. "Thanks. For the present."

Tom totally changed. He wasn't that playboy anymore. He was a sweet, caring Tom now.

"Alright. See you later mein liebe." _Mein liebe_. My love. My eyes followed him as he went back to the elevator. I mouthed the words 'I love you' to him before the doors closed. I truly loved Tom.

_Knock, knock_. Jaymie opened the door.

"How was your date with Philip?" She asked me out of curiosity.

"It wasn't a date. It's called 'having lunch with a friend'."

"Sure, let's called it that then. Hey what's that present? Is it from Philip?"

"No! It's from my boyfriend." I added emphasis to the word 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend?" Her eyes grew wide. "Tom?"

I nodded. I guess it would be okay to tell this to my friends. "OMG! You're seriously going out with him?" It was rare that Jaymie would be this interested in a topic. "But you know, that Philip dude? I don't like him at all."

"Why not? He's a nice guy." I told her.

"He looks _exactly_ like Jason! God! I hate Jason. Freaken jerk!" She spilled. It all came out at once.

Jason was a guy that Jaymie used to like. He pretended to like her for a bet. Ever since she found out, she's been pissed at him.

"Forget Jason. He's stupid for not really being in love with you. It's his loss. You can do better."

"But every time I see Philip, I think of Jason."

"Don't worry. Philip is a really cool person. Get to know him more." I didn't know how to comfort her.

Jaymie suppressed her feelings, and told me where the other girls were.

"Taylor and Julia went out to buy some shoes. I didn't feel like going out today and since you were going to be back soon, I decided to stay. Anyways, open the box. I wonder what it is."

"Okay." I began unwrapping the paper wrapped around the box, and then neatly took off the bow. I took the lid off and revealed a silver necklace with a heart charm. On the heart was a very small writing: T K

"That's sweet of Tom." Jaymie said.

"Wait, there's some paper in the box." I took the paper out and four tickets fell out. They were backstage/VIP tickets for Tokio Hotel's concert in four days. I handed them to Jaymie who was scanning the tickets.

"Cool. We get to go backstage to hang out with the guys. Does that mean that Taylor will get a refund for the tickets she bought?"

I laughed. "I don't know. Okay, okay. Let me read this letter."

I opened the letter, and read it to myself.

_Enclosed are four tickets for our concert and a necklace. Sorry, it might be kind of corny because it was Bill's idea. I'm not the type of girly guy who does this kind of thing, but I'm hoping you like it. _

Something occurred to me. "Jaymie? When are we leaving Germany?"

"Well, we're leaving the morning after the concert to Paris, then Milan, then Rome, following Madrid and Libson, then we're returning to the U.S. Taylor said that we'll probably spend about three days at each place. It's about fifteen days all together. We've been in Berlin for a while now."

No…Tom and I only had four more days together. How was I going to tell him?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Party

Kari POV:

It was the day of the party. I didn't know whether to feel excited or sad. I mean, we were leaving soon. I decided not to tell Tom right away because I didn't want him to have anything on his mind when he was performing tomorrow. Something else was bothering me too. Philip. I decided to tell him no. My heart was set on Tom.

Everyone was talking in the limo except for me. I was thinking to myself; everyone looked stunning tonight. Jaymie's dress was dark green, Julia's was violet, and Taylor's was midnight blue. The guys were also very handsome. Especially Tom. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans that weren't so baggy. His hat was the one I bought for him. It was black with the Tokio Hotel sign and on the back in really small print, it said:

_K T_.

Of course Bill was in all black, but his hair was amazingly spiky. Gustav wore a dark brown Ecko shirt and blue jeans. Georg wore dark green pants that matched Julia's dress, and a black shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom whispered to me.

"Nothing." I lied.

Tom POV:

I was so glad that the paparazzi were strictly prohibited from entering the party or anywhere near it. This was supposed to be a party where we celebrities could enjoy ourselves without any disturbances.

"Well, we're here." I told Kari who was resting her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me with a semi-sad expression then tried to smile. I sensed something was wrong.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said.

The driver opened the doors for us and everyone got out.

1 Hour Later…

Kari POV:

I got to meet Paramore, Linkin Park, David Archuleta, and Taylor Lautner! It was so exciting! They were all so casual and friendly and I got their e-mails/msn.

I saw Taylor talking to Robert Pattinson and decided to go join her. Tom was still talking to some of his friends so I told him, "Tom, I'm going to go talk to Taylor okay?" He nodded and I left.

I was making my way to Taylor until I felt a hand grab me and dragged me to a corner hidden from the rest of the guests. It was Philip. The moment I've been dreading the whole night.

I drew a deep breath and began, "Philip, I'm sorry, but I lied to you when I said that I don't have a boyfriend. Right now, I'm in love with Tom. I don't have room for anyone else−" His hands caught my face and pulled me into a kiss. Surprised, I tried as hard as I could to pull away but he was just too strong. His lips were soft, but I didn't want to continue kissing. Just as I was about to kick him (you know where) with all my might, Tom's gaze found mine. Oh no! Tom!

I managed to get Philip off me by stomping on his feet. I searched for Tom again hoping that he would let me explain, but then I saw her. His mouth was locked with hers; his hands were somewhere inappropriate and both of them were passionately making out! My eyes started getting watery. I managed to find my way out of the building and get a taxi.

_How could this happen? _I asked myself. When I got to the hotel, I went straight to my room and spent the next hour thinking about what I should do. Should I apologize to Tom? Should I just let him go since I was going back to the U.S.? Should I wait until he came to me with an explanation?

Tom POV:

How could she do this to me? I suspected that they were up to something when I saw Philip leaving the hotel. I felt the need to get back at Kari so I grabbed the girl I was talking with and kissed her as if I was going to explode. I felt too angry.

"Hey, let's go to my hotel." I whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "Okay."

Once we got inside my suite, she began kissing me and trying to take my shirt off after taking hers off. For a moment there, I let her. She unzipped my pants, still kissing me, but I had promised myself that I would try to not sleep with anyone, but Kari. That was how much I loved her.

I pulled back to separate our kiss. "Stop."

The girl seemed surprised and a little irritated. "Why?" She tried to push me on the bed, but I resisted and sat back up. "Please, can you get out?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and started putting on her shirt while saying, "You f***** jerk." As she was about to leave, Kari was at the door.

"Who the heck are you? What are you guys doing?" Kari asked the girl.

"None of your business." And she left.

Right then, Kari looked over to me half naked on my bed. I didn't care. I let her imagination run wild, but I felt a sense of guilt when a tear streamed down her face.

Kari POV:

This time I couldn't suppress my tears. His mouth was covered in red lipstick, and I don't even have to mention the rest. I knew I shouldn't have come to apologize. I stared at him for a short moment and decided to leave without saying anything. In the back of my mind, I was hoping he'd come to stop me but that didn't happen. I walked quickly back to my suite, letting more tears out.

Tom POV:

Scheisse. Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Concert

Tom POV:

We had a concert today. I wondered if Kari would show up after what happened yesterday.

Kari POV:

I didn't tell anyone about what happened yesterday and I also didn't want to go to the concert. I told the girls that I didn't want to go because I felt sick, but they didn't buy it. They were a bit suspicious, but they didn't saying anything. I was forced to go anyway.

I totally wasn't into the mood of dressing up so I just put on all black: black shirt, black jeans, black jacket, so I wouldn't look noticeable.

I felt so out of place right now, and my feelings were all mixed up. I told Taylor that I was sorry, but I wanted to go home tomorrow, and I didn't want to travel anymore. She was understanding, and Julia and Jaymie also agreed that it would be alright if we just spent the next two weeks back in the U.S. with our families. It would be nice to be back in Fresno before we moved to Sacramento near our college.

"Kari, why are you so gloomy? It's the day of the concert. Shouldn't you be happy about seeing Tom perform?" Julia said.

My heart ached at sound of his name. "I just want you guys to enjoy the last day here in Germany. I'll tell you guys maybe later." Julia's head tilted to the side with a questioning look on her face. "Later," I repeated. We dropped the subject.

Inside the building, we found our seats in front of the stage. Shortly, the lights went off and turned on again with Bill on the stage. He began singing 'Monsoon' with an accompany of the guitar, bass, and drums. I tried not to look at him, and focus on Bill.

Running through the monsoon,

Beyond the world,

To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt.

Fighting the storm,

Into the blue,

And when I lose myself I think of you.

Together we'll be running somewhere new,

And nothing can hold me back from you

Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon

Just me and you

Through the monsoon

Just me and you!

Then the next couple songs came on and before I knew it, the concert was over. Next were the backstage passes. The girls dragged me to the dressing room where Tokio Hotel was at. Almost immediately, everyone was talking to each other except for me and…Tom. It got really boring until Bill came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey Kari. So how'd you like the concert?"

I tried to sound enthusiastic, "It was great! You were awesome up there." I said it with a little laugh at the end, but it didn't sound believable.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No. Nothing." Bill looked over at Tom and looked at me again. Just then, another group of girls who won meet-n-greet passes came in and started screaming. There were three of them, two went to talk to Tom and one came over to Bill and me. She wanted to talk to Bill; I assumed so I gave him a smile and slowly walked away from them.

I decided to get some fresh air because it was kind of hot inside. I found my way to the balcony and noticed all the beautiful, shining stars above. Then I looked down below where the ground was at. There was a couple holding hands. The guy stopped then turned to the girl. He moved closer to her until they kissed. I couldn't help but smile, but inside, the aching began again. I closed my eyes and found it relaxing. I imagined going home tomorrow, and seeing my new little niece. Nostalgia crept up.

It became a little chilly outside so my arms had to do for now, since I didn't bring my sweater.

Then, for some reason 'Don't Jump' was stuck in my head. I started singing it quietly, "I scream into the night for you, don't make it true, don't jump. The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you, don't jump. Don't let memories go, of me and you. The world is down there out of view, please don't jump, don't jump. And if all that can't hold you back then―"

"I'll jump for you." A voice finished. It was too low to be Bill. I turned around. It was Tom.

"Aren't you cold up here?" He asked.

I dropped my arms almost immediately. "No." I didn't want to see his face so I made my way to the door that led down to the main floor. "Bye." I said. It would be the last time I talked to Tom. Just to make him feel better, I said one last thing. "It was _my_ fault."

Downstairs, I gave Bill, Gustav, and Georg each a big hug and told them that I would miss them.

Jaymie, Julia, Taylor, and I went back to our suites and prepared to leave the next morning.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Home

Kari POV:

It felt a little depressing inside the airplane. I remembered all the things that happened during the trip, and all the friends I made. Too bad I left while Tom and I were on bad terms. I don't think I will ever talk to him again, it just hurt too much.

The song on my mp3 switched to 'Hilf Mir Fliegen'. Though I couldn't speak or understand much of German, I remembered a little bit of the lyric translations of this song. This was exactly what I need; for someone to help me fly to a different place that I could just feel perfectly fine, and forget the past.

Why was I so sad? I knew in the back of my mind that I was just a summer fling when it came to Tom.

I remembered that I didn't tell the girls about what happened yet. I guess I should tell them so that I might feel better.

"Hey girls," I said as everyone turned to listen to me, "I need to tell you guys something."

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Tom and I … it's pretty much over."

Jaymie gasped quietly. "You're lying." It was a statement.

I shook my head.

Julia put her arms around me. "It's okay, hun. We still love you, okay?" She said in attempt to comfort me.

"Thanks." I said. It was nice having good friends to support me.

To keep from boredom for the rest of the plane ride home, I blasted the volume on my MP3 and closed my eyes.

Tom POV:

I didn't expect it, but somehow I missed her. Kari's tight hugs, warm kisses, the feel of her body against mine when I was holding her. Maybe it was a huge mistake at the party. My mind was occupied with Kari and everything that was related to her.

It was probably 3 a.m. in Sacramento because right now in Berlin it was 12 p.m.

"Tom, what's up with you today? You're kind of slow." Bill said.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

"Something's wrong." He stated. I kept silent. "Tell me, Tom. Maybe I can help. What is it? Did Kari dump you?" He did a little laugh at his own guess.

I told him how accurate he was. "Yeah, that's part of it. I don't know whether to be mad at her or what."

"What happened?" Bill asked. Something in his voice sounded a bit wrong, like something happened to him too.

Just then, someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Gustav said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey dude," Arron said while shaking Gustav's hand.

He peered over at me and said, "Tom, is everything okay between you and Kari?"

How did he know? "Why?" I asked.

"I need to tell you what happened yesterday."

"Go on." I urged.

"Okay, well at the party I was observing the guests and then

Philip, the one who works at my restaurant, he just pulls her in for a kiss. It wasn't her fault at all. I was going to go help her, but a crowd of people came and started talking to me and I couldn't get away."

I stared at the ground for a long moment before speaking. "It wasn't her fault."

Stupid, stupid, stupid! "I have to call her right now." As I began dialing Kari's number, Bill stopped me.

"I know how much you might want to talk to Kari, but right now she's probably sleeping. Remember the time?"

Damn it.

"Alright. I have to get back. See you guys later." Arron said while leaving.

"I'll wait for her then." I said to Bill.

6 hours later

She should be awake by now. I began dialing her number again. It went straight to voicemail.

"I just finished talking with Jaymie." Georg said. "She said that Kari doesn't want to talk to or see you anymore."

Scheisse! How will I be able to talk to her again?

Kari POV:

As much as I tried not to, I kept thinking about Tom. I just felt so empty inside, like it left a hole in my heart. Every time I thought of Tom, the image of him kissing the girl filled my mind.

Sometimes out of nowhere, tears would spill from my eyes. Then I would think, what good does it do to cry?

School came by shortly. Indeed, college was more challenging. I decided to put what happened in Germany behind me, and focus on school.

Pretty soon, the year passed. It finally seemed like Tom gave up on calling me. Taylor told me about the experience with Bill back in Germany. She wasn't really talking to him either. As for Julia and Jaymie, they still kept in touch with Gustav and Georg. I was glad that it was working out for them.


End file.
